Witness For The Prosecution
by Theresa471
Summary: High stakes are involved with this insert from last night's episode with a real twist, and the return of Caleb Brown.


Witness For The Prosecution

A Young girl Susan Miller in her early twenties was running away from the murder scene, after watching someone in a black hood and black pants, shoot someone in the alley way of a pizza parlor near the ice skating ring, all she could remember was the fact that both persons were fighting over money before the gun shots went off.

She ran for her life at this point, she had to find some sort of a basement or shelter to hide for the duration.

When the lone figure in the black hood, he had saw someone run from the alley way and out the back, he wasn't able to see who it was at first, she had drop something onto the ground from her purse or bag to have her address and name on it.

He had to find this person before the police finds out, who had witness the shooting.

He needed to do something quick, before his boss finds out what had happen in the first place, when he was supposed to have the $2000.00 for the pay off with the ponies.

/

Kate Beckett was coming out of the bedroom to check up on her husband in his office, he's been way too much in there the past few days, going over his testimony for the up and coming trial after five months on the circuit board.

She walks into his office, talking to himself, on what he's mostly going to say, when the judge speaks with him, once he swears in in front of both lawyers.

"Castle what are you doing, I told you the judge is not going to be asking you the standard questions, along with the prosecution, he or she is going to try and break your story for when it comes mostly to the main evidence." She says with concern that her husband might screw up on the witness stand.

"Kate, I am only trying to impress them mostly, not that I have you thinking, that I will be screwing up in the first place."

"Maybe, but stop now and join me for something to drink and eat, it's getting late any how my dear husband." She moves over to his seat to sit down onto his lap before placing a kiss onto his lips.

"Well in that case Kate, how about we go into the bedroom instead." He kisses her back before putting his hands under her blouse to give her a taste of what's to come.

/

Judges Chamber

Judge Gloria Walcott was going through the cases that were up and coming for her court, she had the feeling that a number of people are going to try change her mind, for when she makes the final decisions after hearing the final arguments by both sides.

Five months the real killer Nina has been in jail waiting for her sentence, and the only one that can do that is the mystery writer Richard Castle talking to herself.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in please." She says while still looking at the list.

The person comes in, it's a man in his late forties. "Have you made your decision, to what your going to be doing with the Whitmore case coming up?" He said in a very gruff voice.

"I told your boss, I need the time to decide, and besides he owes me money in the first place, after I paid off my last debt."

"I will inform him when I next see him tomorrow, but in the mean time, I will be sure to have a few of my men to scare Ricard Castle to not testify, or if he does to make sure that he doesn't say the correct information to the lawyers on either side."

"I will let you know about decision tomorrow, since the case will be coming to me in a few days."

"Just make sure you do Gloria!" Patting her on the face very softly.

/

Crime scene

One of the workers for "Anthony's Pizza Parlor" found the body out in the back. Right away he called 911 and the police.

Sergeant Javier Esposito, Detective Kevin Ryan and L.T. were on the scene, along with Lanie and Alexis having to be working the morgue this evening when the call was made.

Ryan asked on whether Captain Kate Beckett has been called in regard to the body was found.

"Not this time Detective Ryan, she asked not to be bothered having to worked late until seven this evening." L.T. replies to the two standing in front of him.

Lanie was using her palm reader on the male body with two shots, one to his chest and the other at his head at close range, thinking at he might of known the shooter in the first place.

Alexis looks at the computer."His name is Marcus Weller, criminal defense attorney, he was schedule to work on the Donald Whitmore case for Judge Gloria Walcott, I believe my dad is supposed to testify.

"Well in that case everyone we need to tell them in the morning." Sergeant Esposito tells everyone. "Lanie, please be sure to let us know in what you find with the autopsy?"

"I will let you know on what I find?" She and Alexis check the area one last time before placing the body into the van.

/

Susan Miller was able to find a Women's homeless shelter three miles from the pizza parlor, she was aloud in having to be very cold outside, she was given a hot meal and a bed for the night on the third floor. She was cold, however the manager was able to give her permission to take a shower in his private office without having to be bothered. She thank him a great deal. He left her alone to have her shower, while he went to check on the others that had come in from the cold.

Susan took off her clothes dropping them onto the hanger inside before running the hot water. She was able to have it just right for her likely, while stepping in to wash her herself with the soap that was on the holder on the wall.

She needed to call someone about the shooting, but she was just too tire to think clearly. After ten minutes, she turns off the water to dry herself with the two towels that was left inside the bathroom.

/

It was sometime the next day, Castle having to be walking outside from his P.I. office, when two men walked up to him with a gun, while taking him to there car for a chat. "Do you mind telling me on what is going on gentlemen?" He was trying to stay calm with his nerves and to find out what these men wanted in the first place.

They tell him to get into the brown van in front to chat. "Now Mr. Castle, all we want to know is what your going to say with the Whitmore case for when it goes to trial in a few days?"

"I have no idea what your talking about in the first place gentlemen." He says with a grin.

It was at this point when Mark punches him in his face to make his point. "I suggest, you give the right answer for when you do go to testify in front of Judge Gloria Walcott, do you understand Mr. Castle?" He pulls his hair to bring his face closer to his.

"Yes, I do understand very well."

"And if you don't, we will be sure to cause you more harm to your body, just watch what you say to the judge and the defense attorney, now get out, and don't say a word to anyone on what was just said in this van, do I make myself clear?"

He gets out to head back into office, it's a good thing that Haley was not around, she is currently on another assignment for the 12th precinct.

/

After Castle went back into his office, Mark Johnson called his boss to let him know on what was going on in the first place.

Lee Weatherspoon at the pool hall several blocks from the 12th precinct, received the phone call from his man Johnson in regard to Richard Castle

He picks up the phone from his office."Yeah Mark, how did it go with Richard Castle?"

"We had our little chat boss, I don't know on whether or not we were able to scare him enough to say the right thing any way."

"See that you do Mark, or else you will know what to do with the next option, and this time make sure that you hurt him in the process, I would like to see his family suffer."

"I understand completely your orders boss, by the way what about Judge Gloria Walcott, were you able to make any headway with her ?" He says while putting away his weapon for now.

"Some what, and besides I have other things to worry about as well, I have to make sure that Loksat is told , since it's his stooge lawyer Celeb Brown will be working the case for the Whitmore hearing and its Castle's wife that he has eyes on in the first place, she is supposed to be attending the trial.

/

Susan Miller asked to use the office phone, it was time to call the police, one thing she did remember was the voice mostly, other then the shooter being white and at least six feet.

At the 12th precinct

Detective Kevin Ryan was receiving a call from some one claiming to be a witness to the person that was shot in the alley of the pizza parlor.

He went to speak with Captain Kate Beckett having just arrived into her office after a late night with her husband.

He goes to knock on the door. He hears her to tell him to come in.

"What is it Ryan?" Feeling tired, she goes to look at the reports on her desk.

"Sir, I think we have a witness to last night's shooting behind the pizza parlor, her name is Susan Miller, she wants protection Captain that she might be next."

"Where is this Susan Miller?" She asked.

"She's at the Women's homeless shelter three miles from the pizza parlor, for where she witness the shooting."

"Well then let's get moving Ryan, call me when you have her, so I can talk with her here at the precinct."

"Yes sir right away, I will take Sergeant Anderson and Esposito with me." He closes the door to have her get started on her paper work.

/

Castle had finished looking up the information on the Whitmore case, when he sees that Caleb Brown will be working the case for the Prosecution, there was a note in another file stating that he's part of the Loksat organization, along with the fact he's some what interested in his wife for the most part.

Too many players were involved with the case Castle was saying to himself. He was done here, but he had to be sure not to say a word to anyone in regard to what happened earlier, he decides to go home, since there was nothing pressing at the moment.

He stayed busy with his writing, opening the mail and making dinner, since his wife won't be home until late.

Keeping busy, his daughter Alexis had come home for a change having to come from working the morgue with Lanie and Perlmutter. "Sweetie how was your day today? She comes over to give a hug for her father.

"Busy as always, and Perlmutter was driving everyone crazy as always with his altitude, if you don't mind dad, I have a date with William tonight."

"All right then sweetie, I will let you go then for your hot date!" Trying to act like his old self.

/

Precinct

Kate Beckett was tired, but she has been talking to Susan Miller for almost 30 minutes, she was able to describe the person with the hood with only able to see the side of the face a little having to be a white man and the height to be at least six feet.

"Susan, I have an idea, do you think your be able to see the person's face from the side under hypnosis therapy, I know someone that I see on occasion that can help?" She replied very calmly with her.

"Sure, if it can help Captain Beckett, by the way what happens now that I came in to talk with you?"

"Your going to be placed into protected custody until you speak with Dr. Burke, I will call him right now, while you stay in the break room, until the authorities arrive to take you to the safe house."

She called L.T. to stay with Susan in the break room, while she made the two calls before it would be time to go home.

It took 30 minute tops with both calls. Susan will only have to wait an hour before the ones from the safe house come to take her there for protection.

/

Loft

Castle enjoyed his wife's company at dinner, but he told her that he had several chapters to write for the new series " The Devil's Advocate".

"I am sorry Kate, it can't be helped with Black Pawn and Gina looking for the four chapters,. I will make it up to you, after I am done with the chapters and the trial the day after tomorrow."

"No problem Rick, and besides I am exhausted after last night and work, I will say good night for now." Kissing him quickly before heading for the shower and sleep.

He was breathing better after she left for the bedroom.

/

Later in the evening ...

Susan Miller was feeling better after being taken to the safe house just outside of New York City, they had taken her to Fort Lee, New Jersey a few miles from the George Washington Bridge.

She was able to take a shower, and eat since there was plenty of food in stock, along with five men and one woman watching the area.

/

Dr. Burke arrived home very late, when there was a message on his home phone from Captain Kate Beckett telling him about Susan Miller, and what needs to be done with putting her under to help her to remember.

With the message still going on, he made a note to call Captain Kate Beckett in the morning, and see if he can get together with Susan in his office if possible.

After that he went to bed to fall asleep right away.

/

Richard Castle fell asleep in his office taking off his shoes, while placing the two blankets over him for the entire night.

When Kate had gotten up early, she had found that her husband had never gone to sleep in the bed, but she did find him sound asleep in his office, she did not wake him, since she had to get to work and talk with Dr. Burke about Susan Miller.

As soon as she left, he had gotten up to take a shower, shave and other duties. When he had come out, the house phone started to ring, he goes to pick it up.

"Castle!" Hearing the voice on the phone.

"Mr. Castle, I am just reminding you about tomorrow, I suggest that you don't say a word at all, this is what you need say to the judge and both lawyers, is that you don't remember the details any more and thats it, understand?" He said to him.

"Completely!" Before the call ends. There was nothing he could do.

/

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct

Kate Beckett was receiving a phone call from an old foe with Caleb Brown lawyer for the Prosecution for the Whitmore court doctrine.

She picks up the phone in her office. "Kate, Hi, It's Caleb Brown, how are you?"

"Long time no see Caleb, how can I help you with your call today?" She asked with concern having to be involved with Loksat's organization.

"I was wondering on whether we can get together some time for lunch before tomorrows court case."

"All right Caleb, how about we meet at Remy's, say in two hours?"

"That will be great Kate, see you then!" He ends the call to look at Lee Weatherspoon his boss. "I will be sure to wine and dine her before the evening is out, I just might wind up getting into her pants as well."

"Good!, just what we need to really put Castle over the edge for tomorrow, I will be sure to have someone around to catch you and Mrs. Castle into the act."

"All right I will call you later on what exactly happens."

/

Judges Chamber

Gloria Walcott was finishing up the last of her cases for today, with tomorrow having to be a big day for her.

She was finally able to make up her mind about what she plans to do for tomorrow.

When she was done, she got up to change and having to walk out into the main hallway to leave, she was not in the best of moods at the moment, however she needed to have something to eat before going on home to CT. for the rest of the day and evening.

/

Remy's

Caleb was talking Beckett's ear off for the past thirty minutes with having to catch up while waiting for there food, when she had left to go to the bathroom before eating, he slipped something into her drink to help with getting her to the hotel room and her pants and rest of her clothing.

"So tell me Caleb, what's going on with Loksat and his drug shipments?" Acting coy with him for when it comes to Loksat and the organization.

"How am I supposed to know Kate, I don't keep in contact with him, but maybe four or five times a year, if best!"

She was starting to feel her drink with the substance that he had placed into it. "So tell me Kate, would you like to come up to my hotel room a few blocks away from here and have a drink with me?"

"Sure Caleb, it's going have to be quick." After he paid the bill, he was able to help her into his car, since she was not able to control herself. While leaving her vehicle in the parking lot for now.

Some ten minutes later, he and the photographer carries her into his apartment getting her to lay down on the bed, while taking off all of her clothing. This is when the photographer starts taking the pictures, while Brown gets undress to join her with him on top kissing her lips and touching parts of her body, she had past out from the drug at this point.

After the photos were taken, he told him to have them done really quick and to be sent to Castle in the morning to his loft.

"Right away Mr. Brown!" He says before leaving with his camera. Meanwhile he will put Beckett into his vehicle once dressed, and then transferring her to her car at the restaurant just outside of Remy's with him sitting next to her after giving her the antidote.

When she woke, she had no idea what happened to her, she found herself in the car with Caleb, and asking what had happened. "You past out from too many drinks Kate, I was able to finally get you to the car before making a scene, are you going to get back back to work without a problem? He asked with a smile.

"Sure, I just need some coffee and I will be fine for work."

He gets out of the car to his, along with placing a few phone calls, one of them to the photographer.

"Yeah, there ready Brown, I will have them dropped off at the post office for over night, I have the proper address."

"Excellent, I owe you an extra $100.00 for your quickness, just make sure you see that it makes it in the morning."

/

Kate Beckett was not feeling well, when she had gotten to her office, along with not saying a word to anyone in the bull pen.

She went to the break room to get herself strong Latte and what ever food or donuts that were in the frig.

She settled into her office after having the Latte to start her work on the mountain of paper work.

/

Later that evening having to arrived home late around eight o' clock, she went looking for her husband, he was no where in sight. She was able to find a note stating that he was busy at his P.I. office, and would be sleeping there with clean clothes, for the morning to be at the court house to meet up with the judge and lawyers involved.

She just could not believed it, she was mad at him for being this stupid in the first place. She didn't bothered to call him, but instead made something quick to eat, shower and then she was off to bed.

The next morning, she was up early, when she was leaving the loft, she found a package for her husband only to be opened by him. Mark Urgent...

She takes the package with her to be given to her husband when she sees him at the Court house in about twenty minutes.

Caleb Brown and a new lawyer Zake Willington will be taking over for Marcus Weller, having been found dead a few days ago, he was going into the case cold, since he was only told about the case only last night in his office.

When Kate saw her husband, she gave the package to him to open when he was alone.

He didn't say a word to her, since he went into the men's room to take a look at the package, and when he did, he was in complete shock to see his wife with Caleb Brown of all people to be in bed together.

There was a note.."Just a little something to not say a word inside the court room." He was madder then hell, he goes outside the hallway to call her over.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, he goes to show her the photos.

"I am finally done Kate, completely!" He says before walking into the court room having been called to the stand.

She just could understand how something like this could happen in the first place, the only thing she could remember was yesterday, when she was with Caleb at Remy's restaurant and her drink must of been spike!

/

Doctor Burke had Susan Miller brought to his office to put her under to find out what she can see.

When she arrived, she was being protected, he had asked for one of the officers to stay and listen that might be of interested. Dr. Burke however would be taping the session just in case.

"All right Susan are you ready for this? He asked.

"Yes, I am, I want to help out very badly Dr. Burke."

"Let's get started." He started with placing a pocket watch for her to watch it very deeply, while he talks to her into a deep trance.

After a few moments she eyes were closing, and very relaxed in her seat facing him.

"Susan can you hear me, concentrate on what your seeing in the alley way, what are the two men doing?"

"There fighting over some one that is supposed to taint a case in some court house, I can't hear all that well, but I was able to hear those words, along with a name that was mention."

"And what name is that Susan? He asked while waiting for her response.

"The man said Celeb Brown, some lawyer Dr. Burke."

"Can you see the other mans face?"

"Yes, I can see see a scar on the side of his face, otherwise that is all right now.

"What happens after that Susan? While looking at the officer with his facial expression.

"He fired his weapon at the man, he dropped to the ground, and it was when I started to run.

"All right Susan just relax, I will bring you out of the trance for now."

After a moment she comes out of it to look at him and asked. "Do you think it will help in finding the shooter with that scar on his face."

"You know what!, we need to go to the 12th precinct and take a look at the mug books, if this is find with both officers?" He said to the officer watching from behind.

"What ever works the best Dr. Burke, I will discuss it with my partner outside the office!" He walks outside the office passing Susan and the doctor.

/

Judge Gloria Walcott was leaving her judges chamber to enter inside the court room to speak with both lawyers and Richard Castle.

The bailiff asked for everyone to please rise with the entrance of Judge Gloria Walcott. Richard Castle was sitting behind the two lawyers, while Kate Beckett was in the back.

But first both lawyers and the judge had to hear other testimony involving the case, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan and a few others were able to say what they had found with the male body of Whitmore just outside of the window ledge with the woman Nina that had a knife stabbing him, and having to get away from Richard Castle.

/

Meanwhile at the 12th

Susan Miller was looking through a series of mug books, when she finally found the right one. She called over Sergeant William Anderson and Jose Alverez having to be in early with most of the detectives at the court house.

She picked out Mark Johnson's mug shot. "We need to check the computer on just where this Mark Johnson might be working." Ryan says to his partner.

The information comes up on the screen showing two work sites, one for a loan shark, and the other for the court house, the same court house for where the Whitmore case is being held.

"Jose, I have a bad feeling about this, I think we should check and find out, just where is this Mark Johnson working inside the court house."

"I agreed, let's go!"

/

Twenty Minutes later

The case for Whitmore was in an hour recess after the last of the schedule witnesses, Richard Castle would be taking the stand in an hour, but in the meantime, he stayed by himself outside the court room.

While Celeb Brown walked up to Kate Beckett down the end of the hall, and a Mark Johnson Bailiff watching at the far end of the other hall.

"So Kate, how are feeling today?" He says while watching the other end of the hall.

"I still feel some what out of it after yesterday, but anyway, I just hope this case goes quickly." She says with concern for her husband despite the problem, of him trying to avoid her.

"For myself, I have a job that needs to be done in the first place."

"Sure you do Celeb, now if you will excuse me, I need to use the ladies room."

"Of course Kate!" She leaves, while he walks down the hall to talk with Mark Johnson.

"Is everything all set, just in case everyone winds up screwing us in the long run?"

"My men are ready with there weapons."

It was at this time, Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez went looking to find Ryan or Esposito, they were inside the entrance of the court house.

"Are are serious, Mark Johnson is the bailiff for the Whitmore case?" Esposito says to the group.

"Something surely is not right with this scenario, with Celeb Brown having to be on the scene, just does not add up at the moment." Sergeant Anderson replies.

Walking to the third floor, all four men went looking, they did not have to go far, Celeb Brown was having a conversation with Mark Johnson.

Ryan says to Esposito and the others. "You don't think that Brown might be involved?"

"I would not put it past him to have that scum as a friend of his, lets go arrest them both and them both into custody." Esposito says to the three of them.

When Johnson and Brown saw that the police were heading there way, the both of them started to run quickly, but with Ryan's speed as with Esposito and the other two, they were able to catch up quickly, however Johnson pulled out his weapon, when a shot was fired over his head behind from Captain Beckett's weapon and tagging along Richard Castle.

Once Beckett had found about the photos that were taken, she had known that Brown was behind the plot to taint the case, along with trying to force the judge into making an decision to probably end the trial in the first place.

Having to find out that Mark Johnson to be the one that shot the lawyer Marcus Weller in the alley of the Pizza Parlor.

As for Nina, she was released since the case was tainted, there wasn't enough evidence to prove that she had stabbed Whitmore, she was able to at least try and have a normal life.

Even though Celeb Brown would go to trial, some how with Loksat's organization, his case some time down the line would never make it to trial.

The men that worked for Brown and Johnson were able to get away for now, an investigation of those men are still in progress.

/

Later that evening at the Loft

Richard Castle came out of his office after talking with a few people including his own lawyer, he wanted to make sure that those photos that were taken, would never make it onto the Internet or newspapers.

And now he needed to make an apology to his wife in the bedroom having gone into the shower.

He goes into the bedroom making sure the door was lock, he takes off his clothes leaving them on the floor to be picked up later.

He walks into the bathroom, telling his wife that he was coming into the shower to make an apology to her.

"Oh really Rick!, I should be the one to make that apology, after what Brown did to me, I could of killed him if I had to, after shooting over Johnsons head."

"Well in that Case Castle, let kiss and make up, I had enough excitement to last me for several months, and besides I can't be drinking any way, when I am going to be having a baby anyway, it's the reason why, I have not been feeling all that well the past few weeks." She says to really surprise him.

"Kate, my god!, I just never realized, I love you, this is cause for some sort of celebration." He moves in to kiss her very tender under the hot shower.


End file.
